Responsabilidad
by Emiita
Summary: Shikamaru hacía mucho tiempo había decidido que quería casarse y formar una familia. Él había planeado su futuro de la manera más sencilla y cómoda que conocía, pero la única falla que le veía a su precioso proyecto familiar era el primer paso para la procreación: la elección de una hembra/esposa.


**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje obsceno, pero muy poco, y OoC (posible). Y cuando digo "Hey, Mr Simple!" es en inglés xD y es parte de una canción llamada Mr. Simple de Super Junior, no pude evitar ponerla xD.

**Resumen: **Shikamaru hacía mucho tiempo había decidido que quería casarse y formar una familia. Él había planeado su futuro de la manera más sencilla y cómoda que conocía, pero la única falla que le veía a su precioso proyecto familiar era el primer paso para la procreación: la elección de una hembra/esposa.

* * *

**Responsabilidad**

Shikamaru nunca fue del tipo de persona que tomaba responsabilidades por voluntad propia o que se esforzaba mucho en sus tareas. Era más bien una persona sencilla, de carácter simple -Hey, Mr. Simple!- y sumamente perezosa, que solía perder el tiempo durmiendo, observando las nubes, jugando al shogi y de vez en cuando, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo -por hacer algo diferente.- Nunca se preocupó por la imagen que los demás tenían de él, porque esa imagen era cierta y totalmente acertada: Era un vago que por no malgastar energía ni se rascaba la nariz. Y él aceptaba esa gran verdad.

Tampoco, se preocupó mucho por la forma en la que vivía o en cuál sería su futuro, porque él ya tenía su plan realizado desde mucho antes de que sus amigos supieran que los niños no vienen de la cigüeña. La ironía de Shikamaru era precisamente que dentro de su plan estaba casarse y formar una familia, que era como tomar una responsabilidad por su propia cuenta -y echarse la soga al cuello él solito y sin ayuda.- Nara quería tener una vida cómoda de ninja y tener dos hijos. Y cuando su hija mayor se casara y su hijo menor fuera un ninja exitoso, él se retiraría para jugar shogi y ver a sus nietos crecer. Incluso, había decidido que se moriría antes que su esposa por la vejez.

Sí, Shikamaru había planeado su futuro de la manera más sencilla y cómoda que conocía, utilizando ese precioso cerebro superdotado que supuestamente tiene, y que poco utiliza -para la frustración de muchos.- La única falla que le veía a su precioso proyecto familiar era el primer paso para la procreación: la elección de una hembra/esposa.

Para Shikamaru todo lo que requería un esfuerzo de su parte era problemático, y por ende, para Nara, todas las mujeres eran problemáticas, porque los hombres tenían que hacer un esfuerzo para conquistarlas -o mentirles y decirles básicamente lo que deseaban oír, y eso también es un esfuerzo mental.-

Él tenía claro que quería casarse con una chica normal, ni demasiado guapa ni con un esperpento, ni una completa excéntrica o maniática, ni con alguien tan simplona como una tachuela. Al igual que tampoco entendía por qué alguien querría tener a su lado y de por vida, a alguien tan mandón y tirano como su madre, por mucho que su padre dijera que hasta la más dominante podía ser amable con la persona querida -él creía fervientemente que su padre estaba drogado ese día, o que en su defecto, tantos años con Yoshino le habían cortado las pelotas por completo.-

– ¡Oye, vago, que te estoy hablando! ¡Baja de la nube!

Y sin embargo, jamás pensó que él acabaría de esa manera: con una mujer jodidamente problemática como novia. Pese a todos sus planes y su propio criterio, Shikamaru confirmó una vez más, que la ironía lo perseguía -y que era gilipollas.- Al final su elección fue Temari, una mujer fuerte, aterradora, dominante, con un carácter de mil demonios y que repartía hostias como panes -Shikaku se reiría de él hasta la muerte.-

– ¿Qué decías, mujer problemática?

Se incorporó, apoyándose en su mano, y observó conteniendo un bostezo el rostro rojo, debido a la furia mal contenida, de Temari. Ella hizo sonar sus nudillos, chirriando los dientes, enojada, y él comprendió que se había dejado dormir mientras ella hablaba.

Sí, Shikamaru Nara no era del tipo de persona que tomaba responsabilidades a la ligera y tampoco era alguien que se esforzara muy a menudo o por gusto propio. Él creía en la maduración del hombre a través de la vida marital y familiar y que la felicidad era vivir cómodamente y sin preocupaciones. Y si bien, sus planes no salieron exactamente como el planeó, extrañamente, no se arrepentía de nada.

Puede que Temari no fuera la persona más amable del planeta, incluso era probable que acabara sin pelotas como su padre, pero por muy problemática que fuera su novia, esa era la mujer que él había elegido para casarse. Y aunque ella se negara -por orgullo- y estuviera a punto de matarlo -por ignorarla-, y él siguiera insistiendo en que ella era una problemática, Shikamaru había decidido tomar esa responsabilidad, la responsabilidad del matrimonio, y hacerla a ella su compañera. Y quizás -y solo quizás-, ahora si entendía un poco mejor por qué Shikaku se casó con Yoshino.

* * *

_Hola ^^_

_Hacia tiempo que no me planteaba escribir otros ShikaTema (aunque solo tenía uno...pero bueno xD), pero tenía ganas de hacer algún oneshot o drabble de parejas que hacía tiempo no tocaba y me vino esto xD El final quedó cursi, y no me convenció demasiado, pero creo que no está tal mal (?) xD _

_Nos leemos~ _


End file.
